


【柱斑】颠倒梦想

by A_LongJourney



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LongJourney/pseuds/A_LongJourney
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 4





	【柱斑】颠倒梦想

【柱斑】颠倒梦想 （上）

预警：分级R预警

宇智波斑推开火影办公室的木门的时候，外边天还亮着。

横斜的夕阳撒播最后一点余晖，透过西边的四面大窗，将办公桌上高高的文件拉出长长的影子。

长年的忍者生涯让斑习惯了不露一点气息，他进来的毫无声响，甚至连尘埃都没有惊动，伏案的火影却立马抬头，他搁下手中的笔，招呼道：“斑，你来啦！”

宇智波斑点点头，并不作答。

昨天他们才在这屋子里做过爱，房间里还残余着一些他身上的气味。衣上熏上的檀木的冷香，还带一点烈焰灼烧后的苦涩，和柱间还花树绽放的味道交缠着，产生些模糊不明的暧昧。

也许只是错觉罢。

夏末的余温让他的身体有些微的躁动，斑径自往窗边去，扭开把手开了窗，让秋初的热意稍稍从室内散去。

晚风乍起，穿过休班后略显空旷的室内，掀起一页火影正在批改的公文，“哗啦”一下，正糊在柱间随手搁在一边的毛笔上。

“斑——！”

柱间毫不意外地惨叫一声，宇智波斑意义不明地轻哼一声，唇角勾起一点弧度来。

“都怪你啦，又白写了！”

柱间带点亲昵的抱怨声从案牍响起，仿佛又带他回到了少时南贺川边的无数个黄昏——斑没有回头，只是迎着将熄的日暮，在脑中勾勒。

批不完公文又翘不了班——柱间小时候，一定想不到，理想实现的时候，会是这样子吧？

似是回应他这种臆测，他背对着的火影认命地叹息了一声，桌上响起了卷轴翻动的声响，和墨条研磨发出的沙沙声。

忍界修罗向来冷肃的眼底，隐约牵起一点笑意。

前一日正是九月初一，各族族地划片的表决会从午后一直开到了深夜。

千手和宇智波，对立多年又共同创立木叶的两大家族，早在战国的百余年间便一直针锋相对、分庭抗礼，而新的村子建立之初，其他各族仍未加入时，接手了村子的警备和巡逻事宜的两族仍隐隐有角力之势。

千手是木叶最早搬迁过来的一族，族地占据了村子近五分之一的土地，从火影办公的小楼开始，一直延伸族到还未开发完全的东侧禁林。而作为与千手平等结盟比肩而立的大族，宇智波对族地的要求，自然是不能下于千手，甚至还有隐隐压过一头的趋势。

宇智波斑近来被这事堵得实在心烦——以他的骄傲，本不屑于为这一亩三分地争个口干舌燥，然而作为一族族长，却不得不为自己的族人和家族考虑。

抛开他和柱间的交情和关系不提，千手和宇智波两族既是平等结盟，那么于情于理，宇智波族地的片区，也应当如同千手一般划在木叶中央，在与千手一街之隔的地方比邻而居。否则当下来说，等同于宇智波向千手低头，自甘退让；放眼长远，若是创立村子的两大家族地位失衡，也会为村子的未来招致无限隐患。

身为一族族长的斑如此考量，可这样的想法却在族中阻力重重——宇智波向来保守排外，不愿将族地至于人来人往的木叶中心，更加不愿与曾经的宿敌比邻；曾经的宇智波因斑败于柱间而被迫与千手结盟，因此在两族平民已经互有交往的情况下，以长老为代表的保守派仍然坚持宇智波需要自立门户，甚至打算站稳脚跟后在村内进一步扩张，要在村子一隅聚居屯兵，进行作战准备。

因着父亲田岛去世后族长继任的事情，斑与长老们不睦已久，加之自从他战败结盟以来，族内便有了他与柱间自幼相识，甚至发展出了超越友谊的关系的传言。顽固的鹰派面对千手的强势前倨后恭，甚至在泉奈去世后锋头大转倒向求和，而面对战败的族长则趾高气扬，更有甚者，认为他对千手柱间言听计从，早就将宇智波卖给了木叶和千手。

是以斑做为族长在近两月的三次例会上，反复提出将族地迁至木叶中央的议案，都阻力重重，乃至被长老团全体否决过不止一次。

而族外的压力更不必说。

昨日会上，各族除了族长，都派了代表前来开会，斑阴沉着脸坐在上首，与千手扉间分踞火影两侧，不言不语。

千手的族地已经划定，自然是作为木叶第一大族的宇智波先开口，长老团派来的代表张口就要了村子南侧大片土地，还要圈禁林到南贺川边的一大块地作为训练场，这样的提议立马受到了几乎所有参会家族的一致否决。

猿飞祖祖辈辈生活在森林当中，他们指出放宇智波侵占了村子本该分配给他们的森林，暴殄天物；奈良油女等驭兽忍族，也认为宇智波要求的训练场大而无用，挤占了森林中宝贵的资源；更有志村鞍马等族，提出宇智波族地逾制，面积超过了共同创立忍村的千手，不合规矩。

这会议桌上明枪暗箭，平日里风光且体面的各族代表，争得是口沫横飞头破血流，面前种种汲汲营营，斑虽然心中早有准备，但他坐于其中被迫听着，还是难以抑制地觉得生厌作呕。

宇智波斑眼中嘲讽一闪而过，干脆坐于上首闭目养神，眼不见心不烦。

闹哄哄的场面持续了总有一刻钟，明枪暗箭你来我往争，长老团的代表面对众族长的诘问，终于左支右绌，招架不住了，慌乱间向斑投来求助的目光：“族长大人，您说句话啊！”

他说话的声音不大，却仿佛是触碰了看不见的开关，会场的争吵声小下去，渐渐转为窃窃私语的嗡鸣，宇智波斑睁眼，那目光如有实质，带着逼人的压迫感，逡巡着在不大的会议室中转了一圈，争吵的声音瞬间又收了不少。

“咳，”柱间清清嗓子，圆场道：“斑，说说你的看法吧。”

火影相请，宇智波斑，这昔年诸位战场遭逢都要下令避让的修罗，也不作其他任何表情，只冷哼一声，道：“诸位的意见，我都听到了。”

斑的姿态傲慢十足，可谓无礼到了极点，却无一人敢站出来指责，各族的代表和族长在此时，无不沉默，乃至屏住呼吸，静待宇智波族长表态。

宇智波斑顿了顿继续说：“既然大家都觉得宇智波现在的提案不合适，那不如效仿千手，就在村子中心为宇智波划一块地吧？”

他嘲讽的视线颇为玩味地在室内转了一圈，提议道：“——与千手一族比邻如何？”

此语一出，满室的寂静，刹那间就转为了尴尬和凝重——宇智波斑这一开口，却是不好收场了。这些个当族长的头头脑脑个个面露难色，有的面上甚至还显出几分后悔来——早知宇智波斑一发话就是狮子大开口，还不如先稳住宇智波，再在现在提案的基础上捞些好处。

尴尬的沉默持续了几息，除了千手，无人能与宇智波拍桌抗衡，而在场唯二的千手一族代表——千手扉间冷着一张脸，不知道在想什么；而火影大人笑呵呵，甚至似乎相当同意这个提议。

“诸位。”正当众人僵持着，等待谁先打破沉默的时候，先开口的却是宇智波的代表。

“若是大家对宇智波刚才的提案还有异议的话，我们不妨议一议族长刚才提出的这个。”

他面上带着假笑，眼里却是止不住的得意，下巴高高扬起，列座的各位只能看到他的鼻孔。猿飞的族长正想发作，他扭头看一眼火影大人身侧的宇智波斑——而宇智波斑面色不善，坐在上首虎视眈眈。

好一出双簧，狐假虎威！

在场各族代表无不在心中痛骂宇智波无耻——见他们不同意现在的方案，便叫宇智波斑提出来一个更加不可接受的——忍界修罗的霉头，除了千手柱间，还无人敢触，不同意也要同意了！

志村一族的代表率先开口：“之前的方案，也不是不可以谈。”

木叶中心可以用于经营的街道是志村的利益，如果被宇智波占了，别说一块肉，就是一杯羹，也别想分到。

山中一族的族长立即附和道：“之前那一版的提案，还是比较比较合理的。”

其他几个家族纷纷附议：“确实值得再详细讨论一下。”

会议室里于是又重新热闹起来。

长老团派出的代表仿佛终于有了用武之地，唇枪舌剑，谈判桌上的利益宇智波方寸必争，各族的代表的态度也终于软化，开始就一些细节进行意见交换，甚至达成了初步共识。

之前的沉默仿佛从未出现，而宇智波斑，这位与初代火影齐名的强者的表态，似乎也不过一个插曲，在这场家族之间的利益纷争中，以一种毫不起眼的方式，成为会议的脚注。

宇智波斑就代表宇智波一族，宇智波的态度就是斑的态度——而从没有人真的在意过，斑本人是如何想的——而于一族而言，他不过是被利用的对象，一个对外强硬的族长；于这新建成的村子而言，也不过是向千手低头的败将，其余各族瓜分利益的阻碍。

月上中天，土地和生意瓜分完毕，所有成果开始从头梳理，举手表决，一读通过，二读通过，长老团派来的人同之前针锋相对的各族代表握手言和，不起眼的小家族也喜笑颜开，火影笑着向大家道声辛苦，张罗着要邀请各族代表一起喝酒——

而宇智波斑，他看着这面前一切，只觉得堵。

人人都以为这是宇智波采取的策略，人人将他奉为强者敬如鬼神，人人又都能将他拉下神坛、作为茶余谈资。

就连柱间，在人群中，都显得那般，融洽而喜悦。

心口处横着一口气，让他由不住兴意阑珊。

宇智波斑冷哼一声，不顾众人诧异的目光，宇智波一族的族长黑着一张脸，拂袖离席，扬长而去。

*

柱间是在曾经他们眺望山林的那个悬崖上找到的斑。

此时筵席已散，华灯半歇，初具规模的村子只余星点灯火，朔日没有月光，从尚未雕刻火影头像的颜岩上望去，黑暗之中天地相接，而斑的影子矗立在崖边。天上与地下星光明灭，微弱的光线洒在他的身上，忽明忽暗，仿佛一叶扁舟，在无边星海中摇曳。

千手柱间忽然，就生出了一丝游移和不确定感。

“……斑？”

柱间缓步上前去，那个影子顿了一下，没有回头，仍眺望着向远方逐渐延伸的村落。

今日的集会是难得的正式场合，除火影外，各族代表都穿上了最隆重的礼服。深色的礼服厚重，暗纹的羽织挺括，披在宇智波斑身上，他鸦发披散，仿佛与黑夜融为一体，从光明中来的火影看不真切，只觉得不定的灯火中，眼前的斑就好像要消失在这无间星河中。

无数细小的查克拉触角从他身上探出，仿佛张开了另一双眼，柱间深吸一口气，嗅到了周围草木和露水的气息，与斑烈焰一般的查克拉——就仿佛黑夜中的篝火，坚定而又热烈地燃烧。

他忍不住，从背后拥住了斑。

比起辽阔的旷野，火影办公的地方堪称斗室，踉跄着进来的两人衣衫散乱，夜风挥不散，身上满是情欲的味道。

高崖的星海上，柱间从背后拥住了斑，宇智波斑在崖边不知站了多久，并不厚实的肩背，染上了初秋的露水和夜晚的凉意，透过礼服挺括的羽织，千手柱间触到了其下微凉而紧实的肉体。他不由收紧了手臂，将脸埋入那人发间。

或许是不耐于柱间的禁锢，又或许是还在为刚才的会议烦心，这情人间的温存，斑一点也不享受，他直接拿胳膊肘扛了扛柱间，不耐烦道：“起开，别站我背后。”

英明神武的初代火影消沉了一下，委屈道：“就抱一会儿嘛，我都好几天没见斑了。”

千手柱间的胸膛宽阔，就像一件温暖的大氅，浸浴着他被夜风吹透的身子，这感觉太安逸，宇智波斑于是也不言语，倒是随他去了。柱间从身后，将他裹进怀里，累了一天的精神松懈下来，有些约莫的困意，身后人呼出的湿热的气息喷在后颈处，又让他的身体止不住地紧绷。

许久未曾亲近，被这么缠着抱上来，斑只觉得两个人接触的地方火热，热意丝丝缕缕从后背爬上来，他长发里出了不少汗。

身上渐渐燥起来，斑失了看星星的心情，正欲抬臂，挣脱柱间的怀抱，不想柱间松了手，一双手不老实，反而循着衣摆的缝隙处摸上来，钻进他礼服的前襟——有个硬而热的东西，隔着腿上的扩袴，顶在他屁股上。

柱间在他耳边微微喘息着说：“我想要。”

情人的手毫不客气地向下，钻进袴松垮的边缘，直摸到了斑同样火热且发硬的下体——千手柱间笑嘻嘻：“斑，你也硬了吧？”

火影的办公室狭窄，木叶正是草创时期，本来宽敞的空间被一摞摞公文占据，助理的小桌上几乎被堆得无处下手。

见此情形，斑就知道柱间这家伙，又翘班攒文件了。

“干嘛到这种地方来？”斑皱着眉头，喘息着问。

他的手伸在千手柱间裤子里，对方的手也在他裤子里，正将对方渐渐雄伟的阳具握在掌中揉搓。

宇智波一族的大宅斑是没心情回去，长老团出尽了风头也吃够了好处，斑只觉得心烦。

柱间在他手里喘气：“斑你忘了宴会啦？我家里这会儿还全是人……嘶！”

千手柱间说着，倒抽一口凉气——今日村中高层集会，斑穿了正装，没戴手套，听到宴会这几个字，大概是恼了，拿指尖不轻不重在他根部下面掐了一把——斑的指尖粗糙，上面布着薄薄的茧，指甲修剪得圆钝，掐起来带一点点疼。饶是柱间自制力惊人，还是一个激灵，握在斑手中的家伙，反倒流着水，愈发地硬了。

黑暗之中看不清斑的神色，而想到斑在会上全程阴晴不定的脸，柱间就觉得，他的挚友与爱人，心里一定很不痛快。

千手柱间张张嘴，还想再说些什么，黑暗中那修罗摸过来，就着他张开的嘴，精准地衔住了他的唇。

柱间“啊”得一声——斑在他唇上狠狠咬一口，两人凑得极近，湿热的吐息喷在柱间脸上，他听到斑模糊地哼了一声，贴在一起的胸腔共振，像是表达什么不满。

柱间张张嘴，任由斑的舌头闯进来，长驱直入，和他的搅在一起。相连的口腔中泥泞，很快化成一滩水，黏糊糊纠缠在一起，从唇角边挂下几缕来不及吞下的涎液来。

腰间的系带不知何时被解开了，今日的会开得正式，斑和柱间都没着绑腿，裤子褪到了脚跟，迤逦堆在地上，两人把阴茎并在一处，两只手急切地抚上去，磨蹭着揉搓撸动，和服的前襟早被拉开了，赤裸的胸膛和脖颈相交，发出些细碎的闷哼来。

名为宇智波斑的男人专心致志，正闷头伺候手心里的两根老二，柱间爽得叹出来，他的手扶在斑的腰上，忍不住将他向自己这边拉。这档口上，千手柱间忽然问：“还在生气吗，斑？”

宇智波斑手上的动作停了一瞬，他面色沉下来：“什么意思？”

千手柱间吻吻他的耳垂，叹道：“我只是想让你开心而已，斑。”

宇智波斑推开他，黑暗中，写轮眼开了，他以他那双血红的眸子凝视，逼视柱间：“柱间，连你也可怜我？”

千手柱间慌忙说：“我不是这个意思！”

这话来得迟了点，斑向前一步，一把将他推坐在火影办公桌前的座椅里，紧接着骑跨上去，他拽住千手柱间的领子，慌乱中柱间叫他：“斑！”

斑恶狠狠道：“闭嘴！”

他欺身上去，堵住了柱间那张喋喋不休的嘴，唇齿粘黏在一起，不知道谁的牙齿，将谁的嘴唇磕出了血，舌尖在口腔中扫荡，扫过牙龈和敏感的上颚，争夺最后一丝空气和唾液，他们吞咽着，像要把对方的一切拆吃入腹，于即刻的狂热中，交换了一个充满血腥味的吻。

接吻中的柱间，突然感到下半身一凉，搭在在胯部的羽织被扫开了，取而代之是斑滚烫的肉体，结结实实跨坐上来——不知道什么时候，斑早蹬掉了裤子，族长的羽织也不知道甩到哪去了，两腿光溜溜，只穿了袜子的脚，正踩在火影办公椅的一边扶手上。

柱间忍不住流连他的脚踝。

斑的黑发垂下来，鼻尖满是他发间的苦香，柱间勃起的欲望戳在他屁股上，忍不住倒抽一口凉气。

正当柱间辛苦忍耐的时候，宇智波斑松开一只手，把住了小伙伴硬挺的阴茎。斑身经百战的腰腹柔韧，他稍向下坐了坐，将柱间膨大的头部，夹在臀缝中间摩擦。

柱间顿时就明白他想干什么了。

他急切地摇头：“不行啊斑，进不去的，这样你会受伤的！”

宇智波斑不理他，只道：“闭嘴。”

斑话音刚落，柱间就感到自己阴茎的头部，顶上挚友身下火热而紧窄的入口。

斑一手环着他的脖子，一边努力放松自己，一面对准了入口，试图在柱间粗大的性器上坐下去。和服深色的里衬散开来，露出他结实的胸膛和胸前有点泛红的皮肤，高度的专著和不适让斑的汗滴下来，宇智波斑不由向后仰头，白皙的脖颈紧绷到了极致，拉长出脆弱的线条，柱间忍不住将手伸进他本来就松散的衣襟，大力地揉捏。

男人的身体本就不是用来做这事的，长时间没做，斑的后面紧窄，柱间的性器又实在雄伟，饶是斑喘息着，咬紧牙关忍耐着，也只进去了头部。

他一条腿挂在柱间臂弯里，另一条还勉强踩在地上，柱间的东西塞在他屁股里，后面传来一阵将要被撕裂般的痛感，胯骨都快给撑开了，十分难捱。

即使是斑，也不敢轻举妄动了。

这样的姿势一点儿力都使不上，斑觉得自己腿都在发抖，这被忍界惧怕的男人不由仰头，长长喘了一声。

“哈、啊，可恶——！”

斑进得十分辛苦，柱间也忍得辛苦——挚友努力了半天，他却只进去了一个头部，斑的入口处太紧，夹得他也十分难受，而他在斑的身体里，光是这个想法，就让他的下体硬得发痛——

现在的姿势不上不下，斑的身体太紧绷了，根本没办法从这个姿势解脱出来，柱间一咬牙，伸手去托他的屁股，道：“斑，你忍一忍！”

“柱间！你干什么——啊！”

斑被这难捱的姿势逼出了汗，脑子也有些混混沌沌，还没听清这家伙在说什么，柱间的一双手突然扣住了自己的屁股，还令人羞耻地向两边掰开——

这大概是斑身上唯一柔软的两块地方，柱间抱着他，把这宇智波的修罗整个人都往上端了端，带着薄茧的指尖深深掐进柔软臀肉里面，指尖触到了两人结合的地方，柱间顺着边缘摸了一圈，大约是没摸到出血，木叶的初代火影松了口气，紧接着，他顺着那入口处紧绷的边缘，试探着塞进去了一个指节！

“啊——”宇智波斑浑身都是一抖，大骂道：“柱间，你、你这混蛋！快拿出来！”

千手柱间就这抱住他的姿势委屈上了：“放松点嘛，我要给你扩张啊。”

紧接着，他又坏心地凑到斑的耳边，压低声音说：“斑，你小点声，我们可是在火影办公室，要是引来了守卫——”

斑在他怀里挣扎起来——柱间的手指和阴茎一起塞在他身体里，这感觉愈发的怪了，仿佛有一把火，从接合的地方烧起来，顺着他的脊柱，一直烧到头顶——而偏偏柱间那家伙还不停乱动，用指尖按摩他下面穴口处紧绷的软肉，倒像是真的在认真扩张一样！

这样的姿势太过羞耻，斑的脸一下发起烫来。

柱间这家伙，从小就是这样，而情事上，自从得了趣后，也竟越发的得寸进尺了！

大约是被柱间拨弄得受不了，黑暗中斑呜咽着，猩红的写轮眼绽出了森然的幽光，开眼时查克拉对脑部经脉的冲击让他找回一点清明，宇智波斑在迷乱中咬紧牙，他腰身一沉，顺着情人兼挚友勃发的性器，直接坐了下去。

腹内被撑开的钝痛击中了他，瞬间被填满的充实感顶得他想吐，被进入的穴口处也火辣辣地疼——斑长长呻吟一声，不管不顾，他一把扯过身前的柱间，用力吻住了他，舌头无章法地在口腔中搅动，搜刮每一丝空气与水分，带着血腥味的口涎溢出来，顺着下巴和脖颈滑落，堆积在斑和服暗色的底料上。

这激烈的拥吻中，火苗从接合处升起来，最终烧成了漫天大火，千手柱间的眼睛烧红了，他托住坐在自己身上的挚友，让他稍微悬空，大开大合地操干起来，肉体相撞的声音在这斗室中响起，又莫名地被空旷的夜放大到无数倍。

身体里都被柱间填满了——酥麻的感觉从身体里升起，从脊柱蔓延到小腹，连手指尖都发麻，斑只觉得浑身燃起了业火，载着他在欲海与苦海的浪尖上，随波逐流。

宇智波斑，这杀人不眨眼的修罗，他小声呻吟着，搂住了柱间的脖子。

就如同在战场上，风卷残云，千手柱间进攻得极快，他身躯强健，膂力非凡，曾经握住刀剑的手，稳稳握在挚友的屁股和胯骨上，不多时候接合处便被高速的撞击打起了白沫。

斑在会上走神了一天，而此时柱间的进攻却根本不容得他有半分分神，感官似被无限放大，又似乎被蒙蔽，他面上漫上了薄红，疼痛在欲望里褪下去，此刻唯一能感受到的，只有两人结合处的火热，和柱间在他身体里进出捣弄带来的酥麻和酸胀。

这感觉太超过了，过载的感官变得模糊，斑被逼出了呓语，他长长的呻吟着，又在撞击中变得破碎而语不成句，千手柱间凑过去和他接吻，他衔住斑破皮的嘴唇，反复吞吃，不放过那唇上渗出的一滴血珠，又顺着他棱角分明的颌骨一路向下，吮吸他修长的脖颈，和赤裸的胸膛。

这样激烈的情事中，宇智波族长的礼服早就散了，深色的襦袢敞开来，千手柱间挑开他一边衣襟，硬挺的乳珠露出来，孤零零暴露在秋日夜晚有点寒凉的空气里。

“啊！”

柱间凑上去，在斑结实的胸肌上咬了一口，又把那一侧孤单的乳珠，衔在嘴里反复吮吸。

宇智波斑吃痛，拉住他的头发，把这咬人的混蛋从胸前扯开，拉过来接吻。

发丝被牵扯，头皮阵阵发麻，柱间觉得自己周身浴火，恨不得把这样的斑摁在桌前猛干，又直恨不得眼前这混蛋吞吃入腹，他松开斑湿红的嘴唇，湿吻一路向下，经过他赤裸的胸膛，和腹部紧实的肌理，他箍紧了斑的腰，另一只手则顺着臀丘，一路攀上脊柱，在斑的后背虔诚地摩挲。

“柱、柱间，别——”

敏感的后背被这样细致地抚摩，宇智波斑头皮都炸开了，他整个人向上窜了一窜，又被狠狠拉下，深深坐在柱间勃发的欲望上。

阴茎进到了前所未有的深度，双重的刺激使他战栗，脚尖都蜷紧到了一处，柱间大力撞击起来，又湿又密的吻落在他的脖子上、锁骨上，忍者之神，他锋利的唇齿就埋在他的颈间，紧贴着的动脉的地方，仿佛随时，都能将这不逊的野兽一口封喉！

斑勃起的阴茎夹在他和柱间中间，汹涌情潮逼出的前液，打湿了火影袍暗红色的前襟，也将柱间的腹肌蹭的一塌糊涂，激烈的冲撞中谁也无暇他顾，快感潮水般涌来，浑身的血液像是被点着了火，横冲直撞地在身体里流窜，在剧烈的喘息中，斑感到了高潮的临近，鼻端全是柱间汗水的味道，他忍不住兴奋地大叫：“柱间！我要到了！”

千手柱间也喘息着，这被忍界公认的强者，共奉的神明，在粗喘中他大笑道：“太好了斑！等我一起！”

忍者之神有力的双手，握住了宇智波斑窄瘦的胯骨，紧接着又挪到屁股上，大力抓捏他结实而又柔软的臀肉，狂风暴雨般的撞击让斑说不出话来，这修罗一般的男人挺着腰，随着身下每一次的撞击起伏，柔软的内里收缩着，滚烫、炽热、前所未有的泥泞！每一下都仿佛要把柱间的灵魂，吸入深不见底的泥潭！

腰胯和屁股上的痛感，肌肉被绞紧又被毫不留情地突破，宇智波斑的小腹绷紧到了酸痛的地步，柱间动作不停，他却再也坚持不住，收缩的十指紧扣入了柱间的后背——这如同恶鬼般的男人，他发出无法自抑的咆哮，在爱人深重的撞击下，大叫着射出来——

而与此同时，一股热液，也喷流入他身体的深处，被高潮中的身体绞紧，临界状态的阴茎弹动着，痉挛着释放了所有的种子，柱间只觉得自己进入到前所未有的深处，他陷在斑身体里面，与他一样火热，一样泥泞，与他再分不出彼此——他从未有一刻如同此刻，与斑如此紧密地融为一体！

高潮消耗了大量的体力，比战斗不遑多让，两位忍界巅峰的强者喘息着，身躯交叠，瘫在火影办公室咯吱作响的座椅中，任由热血渐渐平息。

如同自然界中流转不息的风，不知何时，生机遍布的木遁查克拉充溢了整个屋子，办公桌用它新生的嫩芽，颤颤悠悠和斑打了个招呼。

宇智波斑看着那片嫩叶，像是多年前第一个弟弟出生时，他看着那娇弱的生命不知所措，大眼瞪小眼，一瞪就是半天。

柱间把他抱了满怀，脸埋在他的肩膀上，抚摩他蓬松而杂乱的长发，从发顶一路到发尾。

柱间还在他的身体里。而斑却觉得满足。

他耐着性子忍受柱间的抚摸，不愿打破这难得温情的一刻，可肩上的布料忽然湿了一片。

斑敏锐地坐直了身子：“柱间？”

他拍拍柱间的背，试图让他把头抬起来，可柱间埋首在他颈窝，就是不肯抬头，反倒把他抱得愈发紧了。

微小的战栗从他们躯体相连的地方传来。

柱间这家伙，在哭。

斑一下就心软了，他跨坐在柱间腿上，吻了吻他的发顶，问：“你这家伙，哭什么？”

柱间不答话，只是摇头。

斑有些心急，又不想强逼柱间——上一次这家伙哭成这样，还是他的两个弟弟去世的时候。

忍者之神的肩膀宽阔，可此时在他的臂弯中，却抖得像个孩子，斑把脸贴在他耳际，耳边的头发被柱间哭湿了，又湿又凉的发丝粘在他脸上，他脖子里，连带着斑也忍不住战栗。

在这战栗中，柱间带着鼻音的声音闷闷响起。

“……斑，你是不是要走了？”

\- TBC -


End file.
